dollarstrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Man with No Name
|image = File:ClintEastwood.jpg |played by = Clint Eastwood |appears in = *A Fistful of Dollars *For a Few Dollars More *The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly |status = Alive |location = Transitory }} "...You see in this world there's two kinds of people, my friend. Those with loaded guns, and those who dig. You dig." -Blondie to Tuco Ramirez in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. The , is the main protagonist of The Dollars Trilogy. The Stranger is, without a doubt, the most famous and recognizable character of Sergio Leone's Speghetti Westerns. He is portrayed by Clint Eastwood. Characteristics The "Man With No Name", as personified by Eastwood, embodies the archetypical characteristics of the American movie cowboy — toughness, exceptional physical strength or size, independence, and skill with a gun — but departed from the original archetype due to his moral ambiguity. Unlike the traditional cowboy, exemplified by actors John Wayne, Alan Ladd, and Randolph Scott, the Man with No Name will fight dirty and shoot first, if required by his own self-defined sense of justice. Although he tends to look for ways to benefit himself, he has, in a few cases, aided others if he feels an obligation to, such as freeing a couple held captive in A Fistful of Dollars and comforting a dying soldier after the bridge explosion in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. He is generally portrayed as an outsider, a mercenary or bounty hunter, or even an outlaw. He is characteristically soft-spoken and laconic. The character is an oft-cited example of an anti-hero, although he has a soft spot for people in deep trouble. While rescuing the young mother Marisol in A Fistful of Dollars, he responds to query about his motives with a curt "I knew somebody like you, once ... and there was no one to help." This, along with the comment "I never found home that great" and stating that he hails from Illinois (in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly), sums up the only personal history the viewer ever receives about the character. The character's distinctive appearance consists of a battered brown hat with a telescope crown, pale blue shirt, black jeans, tan boots, a sheepskin vest, and a patterned sarape or "poncho". He is usually armed with one revolver with a silver rattlesnake on the grip, which is holstered on a right-handed gunbelt. In contrast with other Western heroes of the early- to mid-1960s, The Man is unshaven, almost to the point of sporting a full beard. He habitually smokes a cigarillo while working. Due to budget considerations, Eastwood made the initial investment for his character's appearance and demeanour. Most of the clothing was purchased second-hand in California (with the exception of the sarape or poncho, which was provided by Leone); the gunbelt and holster were from Eastwood's previous TV series Rawhide. The Man's trademark cigars were also from California; their harshness put Eastwood in what he called a "scratchy mood", which aided in his characterization. The trademark squint was partly due to these cigarros, and partly due to the intense sunlight on set. Director Leone has admitted that the iconic green poncho, so indelible to the character now, was less a style decision than an attempt on his part to make the conventionally built Eastwood look more like the actor he originally had in mind: American muscleman Steve Reeves, fresh from his years starring in Italian Hercules movies. He found it in Spain where the shooting took place. Nicknames In each film he was included in, The was nicknamed by other characters, even if only briefly, to help in identifying him; seeing as he has no name. *In A Fistful of Dollars - Joe (only the undertaker Piripero refers to him as this; Clint Eastwood is also credited as "Joe" in the film's end credits) *In For a Few Dollars More - Manco (Spanish for "one-armed"; he is called this because he supposedly does everything left-handed in the film, except for shooting) *In The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly - Blondie (only Tuco refers to him as this, most likely due to his relatively fair complexion) Trivia *When he "enlists" for the Union at the Battle of Glorieta Pass, the Captain asks for his name. He doesn't respond with a name and instead just says, "uh..." (just as Tuco does when he is asked for his name). Even though he revealed in this scene that he was from Illinois, he still has no answer for his name; thus keeping to the motif of "The Man with No Name." *The Man with no name is known for being a heavy smoker. Unfortunately, this habit allowed Tuco to track him down by the smoked cigars he would leave at his old campfires. But on set Clint preferred to just have an unlit cigar in his mouth, unless he had to be seen definitively smoking the cigar. *In commentaries for the Dollars Trilogy it is usually joked that Clint would keep his wardrobe with him, including his hat and famous poncho, instead of letting the crew keep it. That is because if he were to lose any article of his character's clothing everyone would have to hastily find the lost item or find a replacement off-set or else filming of the movie would come to a halt. The Wardrobe Department for each film had no replacements whatsoever for Blondie's attire. *"Blondie" is the most popular of nicknames for The Man with No Name mainly because Tuco calls him Blondie more frequently than any other given nickname (even though he is truly not blond but does have lighter hair color than most of the other actors in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly). This Wiki is even further proof to its convenience as most pages will reference him as "Blondie" or "Stranger" instead of The Man with No Name. Category:Characters Category:A Fistful of Dollars Characters Category:For a Few Dollars More Characters Category:The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly Characters